I AM YOUR- NO!
by Death Rebirth Senshi
Summary: An apology. I have been cursed with Darth Vader syndrome, and must now pay the price.


This is in response to some complaints I received about the last chapter of Sailor Hearts...

* * *

I walked to the edge of the building and stared down. I immediately jumped back as a dizzying sensation gripped my body. My fear was so bad that I actually tripped over my own feet, and immediately my heart fell into my stomach as I panicked. Luckily, I was falling backwards, not forwards, and hit the cement behind me hard. I instinctively began crawling away from the dangerously high precipice and tried to access my situation.

Far below me, people were just going about their daily lives: people walking, cars getting stuck in traffic, etcetera. No one could possibly notice what was going on all the way up here. I was on top of a skyscraper, somewhere in Tokyo—one of the tallest, I've been assured by my captors.

Speaking of which, I soon felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. "Wrong way," came a cruel female voice. I looked up to see two female figures towering over me. One had pale skin very long hair that switched from blonde to red about halfway down. The other had light brown skin, and had almost equally long hair that was red. Both were, ironically, wearing t-shirts that said "Mother-Daughter Bonding" in large block letters, and both had identical red eyes glaring at me with pure hatred.

"You might as well get it over with," sighed Nikko. Galaxia grabbed my hair and stood be up straight. "You have no one to blame but yourself for this," she said, taking out her sword and poking it into my back.

"Ow! What did I do that's so wrong?" I protested. Nikko rolled her eyes in response. "That which will _not_ be named."

"Okay," I exhaled shakily, "I know that I made you guys…" Niko's glare seemed to intensify as before I could begin to utter…great, now I can't even think it without peeing myself in fear. "I made you guys what you are," I finished quickly, "but I don't see why it's such a big deal…I mean, is all of this really necess—ow!" Galaxia had poked me with her sword again. Okay, trying to talk myself out of the death penalty with a woman who once conquered 99% of the galaxy probably wasn't going to end in success. "Ugh, why don't you just _stab_ me or blast me or take my starseed or something. Why do I have to jump?"

"Because, I want you to have plenty of time to think about what you've down. To stew over the evil you have committed. For slandering my good name!"

"Okay, seriously, you are taking this _way_ too personally—"

"I NOW HAVE A DAUGHTER. THAT'S ABOUT AS PERSONAL AS IT GETS!" screamed Galaxia. "Now jump, or else we'll just have to—"

But it was too late. I already felt a pair of hands shoving me forward. I closed my eyes tight to try and block out some of my fear, but that didn't really help at all, and they were soon forced open any way as I plummeted downward. The last thing I heard was Galaxia, wiping tears from her eyes, proudly saying, "That's my daugh—"

"_Don't you say it_," interrupted Nikko sternly through gritted teeth, walking away.

* * *

"Sea-salt ice-cream?" asked Hotaru, taking the frozen treat and eyeing it suspiciously.

"They're all the rage now, and all across the multiverse!" said Nehellenia excitedly. "Go on, try it! They're salty, and they're sweet!"

"Just like my tears…" replied Hotaru grimly. "Oh, don't say that!" replied Nehellenia sadly. "We finally have time to bond after all these years…"

The two were interrupted as a deafening "THUD" resounded right in front of Hotaru.

"OH MY GOD!" shrieked Nehellenia. "Is that a body? Oh Hotaru, quick, use your healing powers or something…"

"It's _him_, mo…Nehellenia."

Nehellenia crinkled her nose. "I said I wanted you to call me…oh, its _him_?" she sneered, looking down at the broken lifeless body in front of her. "Just step away, and try not to get any blood on those shoes I got you to try and buy your affections."

"Of course not…" said Hotaru, raising her foot and deliberately stomping on the head of the dead fan-fiction writer for good measure. "_You did this!"_ she hissed at the body, and walked away.

* * *

So I made a thing.

I don't even know what.

I'm supposed to be writing an essay.


End file.
